rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Minium
Appearance Short but graceful, Robin is an attractive young woman with long, flowing red hair. While initially appearing frail, her lightweight body frame is used to compliment her dignified personality, as well as her fighting style. Her face is typically fixed in a neutral position, but occasionally lapses into a warm smile. Robin is most easily identified by a long maroon scarf that trails down her back. A long faded red tunic covers her torso and arms, as well as covering a good portion of her white shorts. Finally, light silken shoes cover high stockings, obscuring most of her legs. Personality Calm and controlled, Robin rarely reveals her mood. Accompanied by a soft and impassive voice, she is exceedingly difficult to read, balancing out her impulsive teammates. While almost always a stoic person who dislikes talking without something to talk about, people she is close to will attest to her hidden depths. Once she begins to trust others, she opens up significantly more and more. She still is far from talkative, but she will at the very least play an active role in a conversation. The one thing she fails despite her best efforts to hide is her unreasonable love of tea. Whistle Camellia Weapon Type: High Piercing Grapple Knives/HPGK Weapon Derivation: Grappling Hook Launcher/Ballistic Knives Incredibly small and lightweight, the Whistle Camellia are weapons only wielded by a true master. Sharp, pointed blades rest in bright blue handles, with a long ribbon flowing out of the bottom. When the trigger is pulled, the blade is shot out, with the ribbon keeping it attached to the handle. Depending on the target, the blade can be use as a sharp whip designed to keep enemies at bay, or as it's intended purpose as a grappling hook. Dust assisted piercing power allows the blades to lodge in almost and surface, and then extend protrusions to stay hooked in. Robin can then retract the ribbon to easily close the distance between her and her enemies, use it directly on her enemies to deliver close ranged attacks, or flee as a last resort. Due to the incredibly lightweight structure of the weapons, Robin typically carries four to six blades at a time on her belt. Abilities Robin is incredibly fast, utilizing Whistle Camellia to soar around any battlefield. Her speed can easily allow her to control a battle, dodging attacks and creating openings. However, her greatest strength is also her greatest weakness, as her incredibly light frame leaves her open to damage, as she can not take much punishment. Outside of combat, Robin enjoys training, painting, and bird watching. Fighting Style Robin is above all, graceful. Flinging herself around an area, all as graceful as a bird in flight. While her weapons are not designed for an immediate kill, she is still capable of finishing/stopping opponents. Trivia *Robin is named after robins, various birds characterized by the red coloring on their feathers. Minium is 'Red Lead,' a type of lead that has reacted to oxidizing, also characterized by it's red color. *Whistle Camellia is named after the whistling sound created whenever the blade is fired, and the ''Camellia ''flower genus, specifically the ''Camellia reticulata, ''a red subspecies. The bright blue color of the hilt comes from a robin's egg, which are a distinct 'Robin's Egg Blue' color. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Reix's stuff Category:Team GRAE Category:Pending Character